


Memories

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014, Demon!Jo, Drabbles, End Verse, Episode: s05e04 The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Jo back to the camp, even though she's a demon. Neither of them had expected for Lucifer to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a drabble written based on my Demon!Jo roleplaying account on Tumblr, badassblondehunter.   
> Written for ishouldhavesaidyes on Tumblr.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

Jo had never thought that once Dean took her back to the camp, once they finally got out of the city with all the croats, that they would be followed. Lucifer had known about the camp ever since it had been established, she knew that. So why? Why had he waited for her to finally show herself for him to destroy everyone?

Lucifer glanced over his shoulder at her, his face solemn. He had Dean by the neck, lifted slightly so that the hunter had to stand on his tip toes in order to touch the ground. “Joanna. It’s nice to see you again.”

Jo swallowed passed the lump in her throat, her gaze going to around them. All the bodies on the ground, corpses that used to be the humans in the camp. All the demons standing, grins on their faces. 

“Why’d you do this? After all this time…”

The fallen angel gave a small snort, barely audible, as he turned his eyes back to the man in his hand. “Because of this. He was taking you back, and I couldn’t allow that.” She could see the grip slowly getting tighter, Dean’s skin starting to turn colour. “You’re mine,” he growled.

The demon moved forward quickly, stopping only about a foot from the two. “Please, don’t kill Dean. I’ll leave here. I’ll go with you this time. Just don’t…” She had never thought that Lucifer would come for her. She had politely declined his offer for her to stay with him, and she knew he had a thing for her, but this…

Lucifer looked down at her, considering. “You might come with me, but he’ll just come after you. This foolish human.” His eyes narrowed as he looked at Dean, though a smirk grew on his face. “But I know of a way to keep him from doing so.”

Jo couldn’t even look at Dean. She reached over to grab the angel’s arm, her eyes having gone black from trying to keep a hold on her emotions. She knew she wouldn’t survive a fight with Lucifer himself. “Anything. Just let Dean live.”

His free hand was placed on the hunter’s forehead, a bright light blasting out of it. For a moment, she thought that he had killed him, but when Lucifer let him drop, Dean caught himself with his hands and knees.

“What…?” Dean blinked warily then looked up at Jo, his face going hard. “Get out. Get out and don’t come back.”

Jo’s eyebrows furrowed, pausing from where she had taken a half step towards him. “Dean? What’s wrong?”

Lucifer tilted his head up, a cocky look on his face as he wrapped his arm around Jo’s waist, pulling him towards her. “I changed his memory. He won’t be looking for you anymore,” he whispered into her ear before vanishing.

Dean’s fingers clawed at the ground his jaw clenched. He should have never brought a demon back to the camp. Jo Harvelle or not.

————————————————————————————-

A banging on the door brought Dean out of his sleep, and he quickly sat up, grabbing the gun by the bed before rolling off of it. No one knocked on his door unless something had gone wrong. He pulled the door open, but didn’t get time to ask what was wrong, because suddenly blood splattered on his face.

He blinked in surprise, moving back before bringing the gun up, though he paused at what he saw. “Jo…?”

Jo smirked at Dean, her eyes gone black. “Poor little Dean, all alone. Still so trusting.” Her hand went up to her mouth, her tongue licking out to lap at the blood on her fingers.

“The fuck you do?” He glared at her, firing off a shot when she reached forward and grabbed at his shirt. 

The demon looked down at her side with a tsk. “I quite liked that shirt, Deano. But oh well, I’ll just have to take one off of one of the other women you were sleeping with.” She yanked at his clothing, pulling him out of the cabin. “You know, for survivors of the end of the world, they didn’t put up much of a fight.”

Dean had to step over a dead body, forcefully pulling his gaze away from the woman’s face. “Why’d you do this? Why?”

Jo looked back at him, her expression confused. “Because I was bored,” she stated before pushing him down on the ground. And when he looked up, Sam was standing over him.


End file.
